


Взгляд со стороны

by casmund



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund





	1. посредник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outside Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199544) by [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke). 



\- Ваше величество, с вашего позволения, его величество король Эдмунд прислал меня, чтобы сказать вам, - говорит Рипичип, - что ваше поведение смехотворно и что он всячески советует вам пересмотреть свою позицию и вести себя так, как полагает монаршей особе.

\- Что ж, можешь передать его величеству королю Эдмунду, что если ему есть, что мне сказать, то он знает, где меня найти, и может сказать это все лично, а иначе пусть закроет свой рот, или я велю его килевать.

*****

\- Ваше величество, если позволите, его величество король Каспиан попросил меня, чтобы я передал вам, что он не имеет намерения внимать вашему разумному совету. Кроме того, он бы предпочел, чтобы ваш совет вы донесли до него лично.

\- Скажи ему, что я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать, пока он не придет в себя и не перестанет вести себя как избалованный мальчишка! Во имя Льва, мы школьники или короли?

*****

\- Его величество король Эдмунд имеет серьезные сомнения касательно вашей позиции и советует вам вспомнить о вашем возрасте и обязательствах, сир.

\- Я помню о своем возрасте и делаю именно то, что мои возраст и честь требуют от меня. А что до моих обязательств, то я не нуждаюсь в напоминании о них от того, кто поступился своими через какие-то пятнадцать лет.

*****

\- Его величество король Каспиан находит свою позицию соответствующей его возрасту и положению, - говорит Рипичип, хотя, если честно, он согласен с королем Эдмундом, - и кроме того, он делает не больше, чем ему указывает его честь.  
Мышь не в полной мере уверен, что здесь имеется в виду, но видимо король Эдмунд, отворачиваясь, понимает.

\- Тогда скажи Каспиану, что он идиот.

*****

\- Его величество король Эдмунд, - Рипичип начинает и задумывается, как бы это сформулировать, - Могу я цитировать?  
Каспиан не смотрит на него, вяло глядя в окно, и не движется. Рипичип решает принять молчание за знак согласия.  
\- Его величество сказали: "Скажи Каспиану, что он идиот".

На это король наконец поворачивается, и Рипичип видит, как пустота в его взгляде сменяется гневной искрой - хоть что-то. Он поднимается со своего места и со всех сил бьет в деревянную стену каюты, несомненно поранив руку в процессе. На дереве остаются пятна крови, Рипичип не видит их, но чует.

Он пытается понять, что же произошло между двумя монархами и насколько серьезным это было. Разумеется, это было что-то отличное от того, о чем они раньше с удовольствием спорили. Эта ссора была пылкой только на поверхности, а вот ее причина была пронизана печалью.

\- Скажи Эдмунду, - говорит король Каспиан, - что я не откажусь от своих слов. Скажи ему... - он сбивается и садится обратно.  
\- Я не знаю. Скажи ему, что пожелаешь.

*****

\- Ваше величество, могу я осмелиться говорить свободно?

\- Прошу, Рип.

\- Я считаю, что вы оба глупцы, - и это очень смело, и за такую самонадеянность король в полном праве выкинуть его за борт, - Я всего лишь мышь, скромный рыцарь, и я не знаю, что произошло между вами, но я предполагаю, что вы оба неправы, потому что страдаете вы оба, а раз вы неправы, зачем вы продолжаете эту ссору?

Эдмунд смотрит на него и грустно улыбается:  
\- Неправы? Рипичип, худшие ссоры, по крайней мере самые болезненные, это те, в которых обе стороны правы.

\- Значит, вы думаете, что его величество справедлив в выборе своих действий?

\- Нет, конечно нет. Хотя он прав, и я за это ему благодарен, госпожа Справедливость, боюсь, на моей стороне. Передай это Каспиану, будь добр.

Король цепляется за веревочную лестницу и поднимается в наблюдательный пункт, оставляя Рипичипа в полной растерянности.

*****

\- Ваше величество, его величество король Эдмунд попросил меня передать, что он согласен с вашей позицией и что он за нее благодарен, - говорит запутавшийся Рипичип Каспиану, который сверлит его взглядом, - Но он также сказал, что считает, что госпожа Справедливость на его стороне.

Каспиан смеется:  
\- Очень в его духе.

\- Сир, я не понимаю, как вы можете быть правы, но не справедливы?

\- Хотел бы я тебе сказать, Рип, но это тайна.

Рипичип все равно не понимает, но решает, что пусть уж с этим разбираются люди, а не он.  
\- Его величество в наблюдательном пункте, - говорит он и оставляет короля наедине с его мыслями. Он не удивляется, когда через несколько минут король выходит из своей кабины и тоже поднимается наверх.

 

Рипичип про себя благодарит Льва за то, что он всего лишь мышь и поэтому ему не приходится выбирать между правильным и справедливым.


	2. не верь движенью звезд

\- Вы... вы звери! - кричит Юстейс и вываливается из королевской каюты. Проклятый корабль раскачивается под его ногами и не дает ему выбежать с той скоростью и произвести такой эффект, как ему хотелось. И в кои-то веки ему нет до этого дела, что многое говорит о его состоянии.

Он бредет в каюту, которую ему приходится делить с этими... этими варварами, и захлопывает дверь. Он жалеет только, что в двери нет замка, чтобы оградиться от них навсегда, но личное пространство это, как и консул, вещь, в существование которой в Нарнии не верят.

Он слышит торопливые шаги с другой стороны двери, а за ними - приглушенный разговор, который наполовину состоит из сердитого шепота. Юстейс не может разобрать, о чем они говорят, но ухмыляется. Так им и надо, пусть ссорятся, негодяи.

Эдмунд (наверняка это Эдмунд, кто же еще может звучать так высокомерно) говорит что-то более спокойно, будто ему есть что сказать, и Каспиан смолкает. Юстейс слышит, как кто-то спотыкается, а в следующую секунду дверь распахивается, и Каспиан подлетает к Юстейсу и хватает его за грудки.

\- Слушай сюда, паршивец мелкий, - шипит он. Он в ярости, и Юстейс, несмотря на свою твердую веру в пацифизм и ненасилие, в ужасе. Он бы сопротивлялся, но дикарь крепко держит его за глотку и не позволяет двигаться. Он был прав, назвав Каспиана зверем - он даже не похож на человека! Его ноздри гневно раздуваются, темные глаза прищурены, а голос низкий и угрожающий:  
\- Ты уже давно мне надоел, но это последняя капля.

Эдмунд вбегает в комнату, и ему хватает чести принять оправдывающийся вид (хоть и недостаточно, по мнению Юстейса).

\- Во имя гривы, Каспиан, пусти его!

\- И к чему это приведет? Если в твоем мире все действительно так плохо, как ты говоришь, то разумнее утопить его сейчас, чтобы он не мог ничего разболтать после.

Юстейс успевает вдохнуть, и только рука Эдмунда на его рту не дает ему кричать.  
\- Тихо. Никто тебя не утопит, - говорит ему Эдмунд, но смотрит он на Каспиана, - Я серьезно. Он твой гость и находится под моей защитой. Если захочешь что-то с ним сделать, тебе придется сначала сразиться со мной.

Каспиан смотрит на него сердито, но чуть ослабляет хватку на воротнике Юстейса.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - говорит он и наконец отпускает его. Юстейс был бы рад сбежать, но Эдмунд, который намного сильнее, удерживает его.

\- Оставь нас.

Каспиан чуть не начинает плеваться огнем на это, но подчиняется. Он закрывает за собой дверь, и только тогда Эдмунд отпускает Юстейса, позволяя ему наконец залезть на свою койку и замотаться с головой в одеяло.

\- Он все неправильно понял, - говорит Эдмунд. Юстейс слышит, как он садится на дальний конец койки, и сворачивается, стараясь оказаться от него так далеко, как только возможно.  
\- Он решил, что, когда мы вернемся, ты собираешься донести на меня, чтобы меня посадили в тюрьму.

Юстейс фыркает в подушку, но задумывается. В конце концов, заниматься чем-то таким с человеком того же пола - преступление. Доложить об этом в полицию - это его прямая обязанность.

\- Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что если ты обратишься в британскую полицию, над тобой только посмеются. Твое свидетельство будет звучать как бредни сумасшедшего - магическое путешествие через картину и все такое.

Юстейс ничего не отвечает, и Эдмунд вздыхает:  
\- Серьезно. Я знаю, что многого прошу, но неужели ты не можешь быть порядочным человеком хоть раз в жизни?  
Его голос звучит по-детски, и, если бы Юстейс не знал, какой он мерзавец, то решил бы, что Эдмунд вот-вот заплачет.  
\- Эта ситуация достаточно сложна и без тебя.

\- Это преступление! - говорит Юстейс, усаживаясь на кровати, - Он был... А ты!  
Он очень не хочет вспоминать сцену, которую застал, но картинка сама так и лезет в голову.

\- И что ты хочешь от меня услышать? - отвечает Эдмунд, - Ты знаешь, что ты видел, и если ты не научишься стучать, ты увидишь подобное снова, потому что у нас нет времени прятаться.

\- Что значит "нет времени"?

\- Ты не слушал? Люси рассказывала тебе о наших прошлых путешествиях в Нарнию. Мы можем вернуться домой хоть завтра! Безо всякого предупреждения! И здесь и сейчас это всё, что у нас есть.

\- Я не понимаю, - говорит Юстейс, на что Эдмунд горько смеется, - Нет, серьезно, какая разница? Отправимся домой, ну и отлично! Чем быстрее это случится, тем скорее можно будет забыть обо всем этом.

\- Я не хочу о нем забывать, - говорит Эдмунд, и Юстейс не знает, что ответить.  
\- Даже если я забуду Нарнию, я никогда не забуду о нем.

\- Почему, - начинает Юстейс и вдруг вспоминает все те дурацкие истории, которые их иногда заставляли читать в школе - о распрях, о любви, о феях. В одной из них были дуэли, короли и смерти. Он вспоминает какую-то бессмысленную историю о том, как двое дурацких влюбленных женились тайком и пытались сохранить это в секрете. Он пытается сопоставить это с картиной, которую он невольно застал - Эдмунд в кресле у окна, откинувший голову, и с ним Каспиан, чьи темные волосы подсвечены закатом.

Все равно выходит какая-то бессмыслица.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что юридическая система Нарнии позволяет... такое?

\- Я понятия не имею, честно сказать. Я знаю, что в наше время не было никаких таких запретов, но я не изучал современные законы.

\- Но, - говорит Юстейс и смолкает. Тогда к нему в голову приходит мысль, очень медленно, будто она в самом деле идет откуда-то издалека, и когда она наконец формируется в его сознании, Юстейс не может понять, откуда она вообще взялась, настолько она надуманна.  
\- Вы можете пожениться здесь?

\- Нет. И причин намного больше, чем кажется.

\- Например?

Эдмунд смотрит на Юстейса внимательно и нервно улыбается.  
\- Он король. Через несколько лет, а может и месяцев, ему надо будет жениться на девушке. Ему уже следовало бы быть женатым, если бы он не был таким безумцем и не гонялся бы за непонятно чем в море, - Эдмунд вертит в руках краешек одеяла.  
\- Я не смогу остаться здесь, - говорит он в конце концов, - Как и раньше, мы вернемся в Англию, все трое. В любом случае нам придется расстаться.

\- Тогда в чем смысл? - спрашивает Юстейс раздраженно, потому что он видит в этом все все меньше и меньше смысла, - Кроме как того, чтобы пугать приличных людей до смерти?

Эдмунд прикусывает губу и начинает смеяться, и Юстейс не может не выдавить из себя улыбку в ответ.  
\- Ты прав. Конечно, никакого смысла здесь нет.

Юстейс было открывает рот, чтобы задать еще вопрос, но что еще Эдмунд может сказать ему, что он сам не знает? Он глупый ребенок, и лучше ему не задумываться над такими вещами, кажется Юстейсу.

\- Он варвар, - говорит Юстейс без особой злости, - Они все здесь варвары. Кто ходит под парусом в наше время? Они не слышали о двигателе внутреннего сгорания?

\- Нет, не слышали.

\- Безумие.

\- Немножко.

Эдмунд уходит, и Юстейс зарывается обратно в свое одеяло. Он удивлен тому, что не слишком-то шокирован ситуацией, тем, что его кузен оказался таким, но вся семья Эдмунда ненормальна, поэтому у него есть оправдание. Он старается не думать о том, что они и его родственники.

Он, конечно, не извиняется перед Каспианом. Ему не за что извиняться, напротив, это Каспиан должен принести ему свои извинения. Но он и не говорит ничего, когда замечает (а он замечает), как Эдмунд и Каспиан крадутся из лагеря во время высадок на остров, или как они вдвоем сидят в наблюдательном пункте.

Его никак не должно касаться то, во что ввязывается его кузен.


	3. суть пламени

На памяти Люси Эдмунд очень редко поддавался гневу. Он закипал очень медленно, даже когда вокруг бушевал костер эмоций; когда все остальные ссорились и кричали друг на друга, Эдмунд всегда был достаточно спокоен, чтобы указать на очевидное.

Она подозревает, вернее, начинает подозревать, что это возможно только благодаря тому, что он еще как-то выпускает эмоции (которые несомненно чувствует), и это подтверждается - она не раз видела, как он возвращается с полуночной охоты, когда они были в Нарнии, или пробежки - в Англии. Мама расстраивалась, когда он пропадал, но он не принимал ее выговоры близко к сердцу.

Поэтому Люси, мягко говоря, шокирована, обнаружив его кричащим в ее каюте посреди бела дня. Она возвращается переодеть рубашку, промокшую насквозь (матрос, драивший палубу, случайно опрокинул на нее ведро воды), и обнаруживает Эдмунда на ее кровати, кричащим в подушку.

\- Эдмунд, - говорит она, враз позабыв, зачем она пришла. Это и так не было катастрофической проблемой, день был теплым, и переодеться она решила только потому, что ей казалось неприличным ходить в промокшей белой рубашке.  
\- Эдмунд, ты в порядке?

Он замирает и не шевелится. Она пересекает каюту, кладет ладонь на его плечо, а он отстраняется от ее прикосновения. Он напряжен и расстроен, и Люси уже сама почти готова расплакаться.  
\- Что случилось, Эд?

\- Ничего, - отвечает он хриплым дрожащим голосом.

\- Эдмунд!

\- Оставь меня.

\- Не прогоняй меня, я не уйду.

\- Я серьезно. Иди утешай Каспиана, ему это нужнее. Он, кажется, слегка расстроен.

Люси начинает собирать паззл из деталей, которые ей еле-еле выдал Эдмунд, но они отказываются складываться в единую картину.  
\- Вы поссорились? - спрашивает она, потому что это кажется ей единственным логичным выводом. Но как такое может быть? Они же так близки, и кажется, будто они почти всегда находят общий язык, по крайней мере в том, чтобы ускользать из поля зрения всех остальных.

\- Да.

\- Почему?

\- Тебе не понять.

\- Я и не понимаю! Вы же такие хорошие друзья, - говорит она и закатывает глаза, когда Эдмунд издает пустой смешок, - Ой, не надо. Я прекрасно знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, когда вы наедине, я не так глупа, как ты видимо думаешь.

Эдмунд фыркает в подушку.

\- Я бы попросила тебя не пускать слюни на мою подушку, - говорит Люси строго. - Я на ней сплю.

\- Слишком поздно.

\- Фу, гадость!

\- Я спал с Каспианом большую часть путешествия, - говорит Эдмунд и наконец поворачивается к Люси. У него красные глаза, и она понимает, что он плакал.

\- Надеюсь, не на моей подушке, - умудряется сказать она, хотя ее захлестывают нежные чувства и желание утешить его. Он выглядит таким юным, таким несчастным. Люси хочет обнять его и спрятать от всего мира.

\- До этой секунды я не задумывался об этом.

\- Это отвратительно.

\- Если бы.

\- Почему вы поругались? - спрашивает Люси. Эдмунд переворачивается на спину и лежит, уставившись в потолок, и она сворачивается в клубочек рядом с ним, устроив голову на его плече.

\- Я сказал, что все кончено.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что мы возвращаемся домой, а он женится на звезде.

\- Серьезно? С чего ты это взял? Они едва ли перемолвились словом.

\- Он король, она звезда, мы в сказочной стране. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять.

\- Ты боишься, что он тебя забудет?

Эдмунд фыркает.  
\- Шекспир бы в такое не поверил, - говорит он, стараясь звучать легкомысленно, но заминка, больше похожая на всхлип, выдает его горе.

\- Ты ревнуешь? - спрашивает Люси, и это новая мысль для них обоих.

\- Нет.

\- Ну, раз ты не хочешь, чтобы он женился на звезде, почему бы тебе просто не попросить?

\- Попросить о чем? Пожалуйста, Каспиан, не женись на женщине, которая выглядит как воплощение всего хорошего и прекрасного и которая принесет надежду и свет твоим подданным одним своим присутствием?

\- А ты пробовал начать с "Пожалуйста, Каспиан, я люблю тебя?" - говорит Люси, и Эдмунд сталкивает ее с кровати и натягивает покрывала на голову. - Пробовал?

\- Не валяй дурака, - отвечает он, но его голос дрожит.

\- Я валяю дурака? Из нас двоих не я заперлась в спальне, рыдая над... Над чем именно ты, кстати, рыдаешь?

\- Тебе не понять!

\- Чего не понять? - Люси взбирается обратно на постель и влезает на грустную кучу из одеял и Эдмунда.  
\- Я поняла, что ты старательно разбил собственное сердце и что мне еще только предстоит услышать о причастности Каспиана к этому всему.

\- Он был достаточно причастен.

\- Что он сказал?

\- Я не уверен, я ушел после того, как он опустился до ругательств.

\- Каспиан? Ругается?

\- Как портовый грузчик. Может лучше.

\- Эдмунд... - говорит Люси, опираясь на него всем весом. - Разве ты его не любишь?

\- Какая разница?

\- Большая, как мне кажется.

\- Это глупо.

\- Разумеется. А ты сидишь тут, выплакал все глаза. Просто любовный роман какой-то.

\- Как ты надоела, - говорит Эдмунд, выворачиваясь из ее хватки и стягивая с лица одеяло. Он бледный, и лицо у него опухло.  
\- Ты какой-то монстр, а Каспиан просто изверг. Идите оба утопитесь и оставьте меня в покое!

\- Понятно, - говорит Люси и слезает с кровати. - Я пойду поговорю с Каспианом, а когда ты решишь перестать притворяться Юстейсом, присоединяйся.  
И она оставляет Эдмунда наедине с его слезами.

*****

Каспиан хорошо прячется, но Поспешающий к Восходу маленький корабль, и Люси находит его меньше чем за десять минут в наблюдательном пункте. Он смотрит на море так, будто оно нанесло ему смертельное оскорбление, и держится за край корзины так, что у него побелели пальцы.

\- Я полагаю, что ты настроен на разговоры не больше Эдмунда, - говорит ему Люси.

\- Я бы и не подумал отказать вашему величеству ни в чем, особенно в беседе.

\- Серьезно? - Люси закатывает глаза, - Вот так теперь, значит?

\- Я совершенно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

\- Ну так дай мне напомнить. Ты и мой брат завели отношения, дали им расцвести, довели их до развязки, а потом я слышу, что они закончены. Мне как-то мало это нравится. Во-первых, за вами двумя было так забавно наблюдать, а во-вторых, Эдмунд сейчас рыдает обо всем этом.

Каспиан выглядит возмущенно, смущенно и немного испуганно. Люси старается не улыбнуться, потому что гордый король выглядит словно ребенок, которого застукали с рукой в банке с печеньем.

\- По крайней мере, он страдает, - говорит он в конце концов, и Люси ударяет его - только отчасти в шутку.

\- Ты говоришь о моем брате.

\- Он сам навлек это на себя.

\- О моем брате, Каспиан.

\- Это не аргумент.

\- Это отличный аргумент, - говорит Люси.

\- Ну спасибо за поддержку, - лицо Каспиана искажается в гневе. - Если ты пришла сказать мне об этом, то можешь уходить.

\- Мне не нравится видеть тебя несчастным.

Каспиан поворачивается к ней и улыбается. Ветер трепет его волосы, и Люси заворожена на мгновение - так он ошеломляюще красив, но он принадлежит Эдмунду, и это ясно как божий день.

\- Эдмунд бы сказал, что в таком случае хорошо, что вы скоро возвращаетесь домой, - говорит Каспиан, - Потому что тогда тебе не придется смотреть на несчастного меня.

Люси не раздумывает над тем, что делать дальше. Она подходит к нему, обвивает руки вокруг его талии и просто крепко его обнимает. Каспиан напрягается сперва, непривычный к такому проявлению чувств (единственный ребенок, сирота, вспоминает Люси, ему некого было обнимать), но потом расслабляется и обнимает ее в ответ.

\- Пожалуйста, Люси, - шепчет он бессвязно, - Аслан слушает тебя больше, чем кого еще угодно, пожалуйста, попроси, чтобы он позволил ему остаться. Он мне нужен.

Люси качает головой и смаргивает слезы.  
\- Ты знаешь, что так не получится, - отвечает она, - Никак.

\- Это нечестно, - говорит Каспиан в ее рубашку.

\- Так всегда бывает, - Люси колеблется, - Ты не спустишься поговорить с Эдом? Вы хотя бы должны попрощаться.  
Прощание близится, она знает. Она чувствует это всем своим телом - в аромате в воздухе, в ослепляющей белизне на горизонте.

\- Почему он не придет поговорить со мной? - обиженно спрашивает Каспиан, и Люси чуть не смеется. Мальчишки, что с них взять.

\- Он не придет, - говорит она, обнимая его крепче, - Это ведь Эдмунд.

Король вздыхает, и, хотя он неподвижен еще пару минут, Люси знает, что он уже решился. Скоро они вместе спускаются по мачте и проскальзывают в кабину Люси, где Эдмунд занят подсчетом пылинок, плавающих в золотом солнечном луче над его головой. Его несчастный вид разбивает Люси сердце.

Он смотрит на них и отворачивается, даже когда Каспиан проталкивается мимо Люси, чтобы сесть к нему на кровать.  
\- Я все еще считаю тебя эгоистичным идиотом, - говорит Эдмунд потолку.

\- Я все еще считаю тебя лживым мерзавцем, - говорит Каспиан.

\- Я не лгу.

\- Не лжешь? А что насчет твоих слов о том, что ты рад, что у нас нет никакого шанса остаться вместе?

Эдмунд садится, отбрасывая одеяла.  
\- А что ты хотел бы от меня услышать? - спрашивает он. В его глазах огонь, какой Люси раньше видела в них только на поле боя, и он направлен на Каспиана, который каким-то чудом это выдерживает, не моргнув и глазом.  
\- Что я полнейший кретин и что я люблю тебя так сильно, что умру, когда мне придется оставить тебя здесь одного? Что отныне я буду абсолютным засранцем по отношению ко всем только по той причине, что никто из них не ты?

Каспиан выдавливает из себя напряженную улыбку и опирается коленями на кровать. Он обхватывает лицо Эдмунда ладонями и целует его, прерывая поток слов.  
\- Да, - отвечает он, - Я хотел бы услышать от тебя это. Это было бы честно.

\- Иди к черту, - с чувством отвечает Эдмунд, - Я не хочу ничего этого. Я никогда не хотел.

\- Это я заметил, - смеется Каспиан и целует его опять. Люси закатывает глаза - Эдмунд может быть до жути упрямым.

Сейчас его голос звучит чуть лучше. Все еще грустный, но, по крайней мере, может, теперь Каспиан его хоть немного утешит.

Она уже закрывает за собой дверь, когда вспоминает про подушку, и поэтому бежит обратно и выдергивает ее из-под плеча Эдмунда. Это движение нарушает их равновесие, и они оба смотрят на нее с удивлением и интересом. Она запихивает подушку в шкаф и закрывает дверь.

\- Постарайтесь не перевернуть мне всю кровать, ладно? - говорит она и уходит.

Они, как ей кажется, не замечают ничего.


End file.
